


Let Me Love You

by xSave_Carmilla



Series: LET ME LOVE YOU [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hollstein - Freeform, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSave_Carmilla/pseuds/xSave_Carmilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hollis (20) and Carmilla Karnstein (18) have been best friends for almost five years. Carmilla had a little crush on her a couple years ago but they are just close friends.</p><p>When they are at at party, and they are both drunk and hot, they kiss. What happens next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot dancing and make out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is a little chapter! It's only a small chapter because I would like to know if I should continue this or not. Let me know?

**POV Laura**

I don't even know who's throwing this party but I'm happy they did. It's been a while since I've been at a party and I sure missed it. There is loud music and a strong scent of alcohol everywhere. I'm twenty so I'm not allowed to drink yet but it's a party at someone's house so no one is checking anyway. And I can take care of my self very well. I've my own apartment already and I just graduated so what's wrong with having some fun? 

Let the summer break begin ...

~~~~_  
_

I'm dancing with Carmilla. I have my arms loosely around her neck and her hands are on my hips while I move my hips on the beat of the music. I'm tipsy so this dance is a little more sexual than the way I usually dance with her. Carmilla and I know each other for almost five years now and she is my best friend. Maybe it's a little inappropriate to dance with her like this. I know she had this crush on me a while ago. She was fourteen when she had this crush on me and I was sixteen, I thought the age difference was weird even though it's just two years. Now I'm twenty and Carmilla is eighteen and for some reason it doesn't feel weird anymore. I don't think she still has a crush on me because it's been four years now but if she still has the crush I wouldn't freak out about it like I did back then.

Carmilla pulls me closer so our bodies are now moving against each other. Yes this is _definitely_ inappropriate. Carmilla rests her sweaty forehead again my sweaty forehead and I feel her hot breath against my face. Usually I freak out about sweat because _gross_ , but now I don't care because it's Carmilla. Yeah we are _that_ close. 

I close my eyes and bite down on my bottom lip, smiling. Why do I like this so much? Of course I like being close to Carmilla because she's my best friend but this feels different. Maybe I'm just drunk? 

Carmilla moves her head and buries her face in my neck. Her soft lips press against my skin for a kiss and my heart starts to beat faster. Why am I reacting this way?! This isn't something new, she does that all the time. And it isn't something sexual. It's not like she is pressing hot kisses against my neck, just a peck. 

I haven't had sex in a really long time (like 3 months!) and it's definitely affecting me now. If a light peck from _my best friend_ is turning me on ... god I need to get laid ... Not by Carmilla of course! Urgh why was that thought even in my head?! 

She is pressing her hot body against me and she smells so good. Her sweet perfume mixed with her sweat ... Am I having a sweat kink or something? Urgh no it's just that her natural scent attracts me. Oh my god stop this Hollis! You can't feel this for her. 

This is all just happening because I'm drunk, right?

We've been dancing like that for three more songs. After that I needed a break. Not just because I'm drunk and tired, but also because my heart was killing me. Being that close to Carmilla while I'm feeling ... well _you know_ , made my heart beat out of my chest.

Carmilla pulled me towards an empty couch in the corner of the house and we both flop down on it. Carmilla throws her head back against the couch. I see her chest raising fast while she breathes.

''I didn't know you are that good with your hips.'' She says after she got her breathing under control. She looks at me and smirks. ''What other hot talents are you hiding for me?''

''I don't think you will ever find out.'' I say. ''Or ... You have to guess it right.'' I smirk back at her. She turns to face me. She hums.

''Alright. I guess you are ...'' She looks at me while thinking. ''Well since you're good with your hips, I think you're very good at giving a lap dance.'' She smirks. She grabs my waist and pulls me on top of her. I'm straddling her hips while I wrap my arms around her neck.

''I'm not giving you a lap dance.'' I giggle. She pouts. ''You're my best friend it's _very_ inappropriate.'' I stroke some hair out of her face. ''But you guessed right though.''

''I only believe you if you prove it.'' She smirks. _Nice try Karnstein._ I chuckle and shake my head. ''Okay.'' She sighs. ''Can I guess again?'' I nod. ''I think-'' She bites down on her bottom lip and gives me a very seductive look. Does she even know she's doing that? ''That you-'' She cups my face in one hand and pulls my face a little closer. ''Are very good at kissing.'' She whispers, her breath caressing my lips. My eyes widen. Oh my god. 

I see her face moving closer and closer ... My eyes shoot to her lips. What do I do? I should pull back right? I mean she is my best friend and this is just not right. I'm not even gay ... I think? 

Before I can even decide I feel her soft lips against mine. I freeze for a moment. It's happening! What do I do?! When she moves her lips against mine I can't help but move with her. And damn it feels good. In a reflex I cup her face in my hands too and press myself a little harder against her. I feel her tongue against my lips and without even thinking about it I part them and let her in.

If I wasn't drunk I would have been so embarrassed because of the little moan that escapes my mouth. Her tongue and lips are so soft and gentle. She starts to pull back and I'm kinda disappointed. She rests her head against mine.

''I guessed it right again.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! :) Should I continue this?
> 
>  
> 
> And yes the title of this story is based on Justin Bieber's song 'Let Me Love You' (am I even allowed to do that? lol idk) I was listening to the song, and if I continue this story, that is going to be the perfect title for it


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is just smutt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah I didn't expect you guys to like this. A big thank you to everyone who left a comment! And of course to everyone who read it/left a kudo. 
> 
> So I guess I'll continue then? ;)
> 
> I'm not making the chapters long because I've noticed when I write long chapters, my English is getting really bad. I check the chapters a couple times before I post them so I hope there are not a lot mistakes, but If you see any mistakes that are bothering you, feel free to tell me! I'll change it. 
> 
> WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT

**POV Laura**

_'I guessed it right again.''_ Carmilla bites down on her bottom lip. I can just stare at her. I suddenly forgot how to speak. I'm breathing heavily again, but this time because her lips got me breathless. ''I think we should go to your place.'' Carmilla says. I just nod.

Wait what?! Why did I nod?! I don't want this! This is crazy and so damn inappropriate. But still I don't stop myself. I'm still getting up and let myself get dragged out of the house by her. 

She holds my hand when we step outside into the cold air. I think my heart is going to explode. I have so many mixed feelings at the moment. I want this so badly but I also don't want this because it's so inappropriate and I'll probably regret this. I look at Carmilla who is just staring in front of her while we walk towards my apartment. 

My hands are getting sweaty with every step we are getting closer and closer to my apartment. It's not a long walk so after five minutes we arrive at my front door. 

Carmilla reaches her hand into my back pocket and grabs my keys to unlock the door. After we stepped inside and the door closed, she pushes me up against it. I gasp. She puts her hands against the door, next to both sides of my head, and looks intense at me. Her face moves closer and her hot breath it already caressing my lips. 

This is the moment I have to make a choice. Pull back or let her kiss me ...

Her lips touch mine, my mind goes blank, I kiss her back. And god it feels good. I tangle my fingers into her long dark curls and her hand slips underneath my flannel, caressing my belly. I moan when I feel her tongue against my lips and I happily part them. I kiss her back, trying to be as gentle as she is, but I'm too eager. I really missed body contact a lot the past few months. 

She grabs my thighs and lifts me up, taking a step back. I keep myself close against her when she starts to walk. She is here so often that she can walk blindly to my bedroom. She presses me against my bedroom door and starts to kiss down my neck. I throw my head back against the door and moan. I bite down on my bottom lip and pull her closer against me. 

My arms and legs are wrapped around her and she holds me up with one hand underneath my thigh while she starts to unbutton my flannel with her other hand. She moves her face away form my neck to look down at my body when she unbuttons the last button of my flannel. 

I quickly pull her back into a kiss. I feel a little uncomfortable with her staring at my body. She opens my bedroom door and walks us in. She let me fall down on bed. I hold myself up on my elbows and look at her while she pulls her tank-top off and throws it somewhere. She crawls on top of me, her muscles shifting with every move she makes. She hovers her face above me and presses her body against me, holding her self up by leaning on her forearm that is next to my head. Her other hand rests on my waist. She looks down at me with lustful eyes. My heart starts to beat even faster. The way she is looking at me is turning me on so much. I didn't even know I could be more turned on at this moment. 

She crushes her lips against mine again. The kiss is a little less gentle then the previous ones. It's eager, full of lust. She moans and slightly bites down on my bottom lip when I dig my nails into her neck. I gasp. She smirks and moves her lips back to my neck and starts to kiss my skin like so did before. I try to hold back my moan but I'm so weak for this. My nails scratch down her neck a little. She sucks at my pulse point and that's the moment I can't suppress my moan anymore. I let it go and throw my head back, nails scratching further down her back. 

I feel her tongue against my skin and she bites down on my collarbone. I have to pull her back into a kiss because the feeling is getting too much. This is only foreplay how am I going to react when we go further? I think I'm going to find out soon because Carmilla is already unbuttoning my pants. She pulls it off along with my panties. She looks down at me and again I try to pull her back to my lips to keep her from staring, but she grabs my wrist to keep me from doing that and she bends down to kiss my belly. Kissing down, and down, and down ... Oh god. I gasp when she bites down on my inner thigh. Unfortunately she doesn't give it to me yet.

She places her hand behind my neck and pulls me into a kiss, and into a sitting position. She moves her hand behind my back and unclasps my bra easily. I lie back down fully naked. It's not fair that she is still wearing pants and a bra while I'm fully naked. Like she can read my mind, she reaches behind her back and unclasps her own bra. I look at her with parted lips. Holy shit she is hot and beautiful. 

I never had sex with a girl. Twenty minutes ago I thought I was straight. Now I know I'm _definitely_ not. She raises one eyebrow at me and smirks when she sees me staring at her. I start to blush and look away. I hear a quiet chuckle and she gets up to pull down her pants, leaving her in only a Calvin Klein boxershort. How is this turning me on so much?

She crawls back on top of me and presses her thigh in between my legs. My eyes widen and her lips swallow my gasp. The kissing is getting hotter and hotter. Her tongue caressing mine and at some point it's getting sloppy because we are both getting too eager. 

She places one hot kiss against my neck and then lowers herself to kiss my inner thigh again. Okay so it's going to happen. After three months it's finally going to happen again. 

I feel her hot breath against my center and she looks at my desperate face for a second before pressing her lips against my most sensitive part. _Fucking finally_. 

Her soft lips and tongue feel so good. My eyes roll back into my head because yes it's _that_ fucking good. Maybe because this is my first time in such a long time, or maybe Carmilla just knows what she is doing. I'm not going to last long if she keeps doing this. I start to move my hips to add some more pressure. 

She grabs my hips to stop me from moving. I groan in frustration. I feel her lips turn into a smirk. The things she is doing to me ... She is- Holy shit she is moving her tongue in just the right way. Oh my god I'm gonna cum. I feel the familiar feeling I've been missing so much shooting through my body. I moan and throw my head back, focusing on the sweet feeling. I enjoy it as long as it lasts and after that a release the long breath I was holding. Carmilla moves back up to kiss me.

We haven't said a word since the moment we left the party and I'm guessing we aren't going to say anything this night except for each others names.

****

The next day I wake up with a groan. I spent the night having sex and I'm super tired ... Oh my god I spent the night having sex _with my best friend_. This is not okay. I open my eyes and notice that I'm all alone in my room. Did she left? There is this weird feeling in my belly, kinda like I'm ... disappointed. I was hoping she would be here, to wake up next to her, her face being the first thing I see this day ...  

I grab my phone to look if she texted me. She didn't. Usually around ten o'clock she wakes me up with a _'good morning sunshine'_ text. She has been doing that ever day now, for years. It's almost twelve o'clock already and she hasn't sent me a text yet. Maybe she is just as tired as I am and still asleep?

So I keep staring at my phone, waiting for a text I never received ... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Drunken mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk

**POV Laura**

I've been waiting more than two hours and she never texted me. She can't be still asleep right? She is probably just avoiding me. I bet she didn't even enjoy last night. It was just a big drunken mistake. I need to talk to her. So since she isn't texting me, I'm texting her.

 **2:07 - Me:** _Hello sleepy head_  

 **2:10 - Grumpy best friend:** _Hi Buttercup_

 **2:12 - Me:** _Is there a reason why you are avoiding me?_

 **2:15 - Grumpy best friend:** _I don't know what you are talking about_

 **2:17 - Me:** _Are you serious?_

 **2:18 - Me:** _You have been sending me a good morning text for years now_

 **2:19 - Me:** _Why not today?_

 **2:24 - Grumpy best friend:** _I just felt weird when I woke up this morning_

 **2:26 - Me:** _So you just left? Treating me like a fuck buddy?_

 **2:28 - Grumpy best friend:** _I'm sorry_

I can't believe her. That's all she has to say? No explanation? I mean _I felt weird_ isn't a reason to leave! At least not in this situation. I understand she feels weird, so do I. But I'm her best friend not her fuck buddy. She can't treat me like shit

 **2:33: - Me:** _You know what Carm?_

 **2: 34 - Me:** _Just don't talk to me_

And I turn off my phone.

_One hour later ..._

I open my front door. There she is, standing in front of me with a single red rose in her hand. She is wearing the red tank-top I like so much, she looks really good in it. She is also wearing white shorts, showing her perfect legs. _Okay Hollis stop checking her out! She is your best friend!_... Who I've had sex with. 

I sigh and look back at her face. There is a small smirk on her face. So she obviously saw me checking her out. I start to blush. Her smirk turns into a smile. I adore her. 

''So I'm sorry for leaving this morning. Please forgive me?'' She gives me the rose. I of course take it. I mean look at her! How can I say no? She is looking all innocent and cute. ''Are we cool?'' She asks while biting down on her bottom lip.

I nod. ''Wanna come in?''

She flops down on my couch like this is her home. I swear she feels more comfortable being here than I do. I walk to the kitchen to grab us some drinks. When I come back I see her eating my candy that was on my lounge table. I roll my eyes.

''Friendly reminder that this is _my_ house and that is _my_ candy.'' She shrugs and stares at me. I pick up her legs so I can sit down on the couch too. Her legs fall down on my lap. ''So are we going to talk?''

''I don't have much to say.'' Carmilla says. ''We were drunk and made a mistake. I honestly don't even remember everything. I do remember you have a cute butt ...'' 

''Carmilla, do you even realize what happened? We are best friends and we had sex. We must have a _serious_ talk about this. You can't just joke around!''

''Laura Hollis-'' Carmilla sighs. ''My dear best friend-'' I frown. What? ''Can we please not have this conversation? I really think it would be less awkward if we just don't talk about it.''

''I'm not some fuckbuddy! Please talk to me. I don't want this friendship to be ruined. I lov- care too much about you.''

''I love you too cupcake.'' Carmilla smirks. She shrugs. ''But what do you want me to say? That even though I don't remember much about it, I enjoyed it? That I don't regret anything? That I'm _happy_ it happened because I've been having this crush on you for years now? That I'm kinda proud of it?'' She scoffs. ''Hell you don't want to hear that.''

''Y-you still have that crush on me?'' Woah I didn't expect that.

''I don't just fuck around. I'm not like that.'' I stare at her. I don't know what to say. ''Don't look at me like that cupcake. You _know_ I have a crush on you.''

''I thought that was long gone.'' I say. ''I've been flirting with you all the time. For me it was just fun and a joke but now it turns out that it wasn't that innocent. I feel so sorry now.''

''Don't be.'' She sighs and shakes her head. ''Don't worry about it cupcake. I really don't want our friendship to change. I just want to keep doing what we are doing.''

''Even the flirting and the cuddling?''

''It's innocent right?'' She smirks. ''Come on.'' She pokes me with her foot. ''It's not like I'm in love with you.''

''But maybe you _will_ fall in love with me. I mean you have a crush on me and we had sex.''

''Full of yourself much?''

''What? No I don't mean it like that! I just-''

''Relax cupcake.'' She interrupts me. ''I'm just teasing you. Can we stop talking about it now? I mean we're cool right?''

''Yeah we're cool.'' I nod. ''Hug?'' She smiles and sits up. She wraps her arms around me and presses her full body weight on top of me. ''Carm I can't breathe!''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are really damn short. Sorry. 
> 
> So how fucked up was my English in this chapter? xD I know it's fucking annoying to read I'm sorry. I wanna thank the person who suggested to proofread the chapters, that's really sweet. The truth is I'm fucking stubborn. AND I'm following some grammar lessons. So I think it will get a bit better.


	4. Spin the Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They play spin the bottle ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter yay

_One week later_

**POV Laura**

''Hey cupcake.'' I hear someone whisper into my ear. My eyes widen and I turn around. I am relieved when I see a familiar face. I slap Carmilla against her shoulder.

''Stop scaring me!'' I groan. She chuckles. ''What are you doing here?'' Seriously why is showing up at my work? I work in a library and she hates books. 

''Well LaF is throwing a party. We should go.'' 

''I'm not going.''

''Why? Afraid you can't control yourself?'' She wiggles her eyebrows. I roll my eyes.

''You are annoying. I'm not going because I'm tired.''

''You have plenty of time to rest when you get back home. The party starts at midnight.''

''Fine.'' I sigh. She smiles at me. A smirk at her. ''Carm?'' I say in a sweet voice. I turn one of her curls that is hanging down her shoulder around my finger. ''You know I love you right?''

''Okay what do you need?''

''I don't know what you are talking about.'' I try to look innocent. I take a step closer towards her. She raises her eyebrows at me. ''Fine.'' I sigh. ''I need a ride I have a flat tire.''

''I wanted to pick you up anyway.'' She smirks. ''But you can continue this.'' 

''Nice try Karnstein.'' I take a step back. ''So I'll call you when I'm ready to go.''

''Sounds good to me. So what did you buy them?''

''What do you mean?''

''It's their anniversary remember? LaF and Perry are one year together that's why they are throwing a party.''

''Crap.'' I groan. ''I totally forgot.''

''Relax. We will just say the gift I bought is from both of us.''

''Is that really fine?''

''Sure.'' She shrugs. ''Anything for you.''

''Thanks Carm that's really sweet of you.'' 

''No problem cupcake.'' She bends towards me. I feel her hot breath against my lips. What is she doing? I'm about to pull back when I see her move her face to kiss my cheek. I smile. Oh that was okay. ''I'll see you later.'' She says and smiles. ''Bye.''

''Bye.''

''Thanks again for picking me up.'' I say while stepping into Carmilla's car. She looks really beautiful today. She is wearing a white shirt and her leather jacket. She is also wearing her leather pants. I mean so always looks beautiful, because she is a beautiful girl, but in this outfit she is just really hot.

I don't shut myself up for these kinda thoughts anymore. I mean I have eyes so I can see she's beautiful. This has nothing to do with feelings.

''Anything for my cupcake.'' She winks at me. I do feel a little different about the whole flirting thing. We always used to do that and I would just laugh at it, but now it feels different. I know I flirt with her too but in a different way. Like this morning in the library, I was just fooling around. But she genuinely flirts with me ...

''Are you going to tell me what you bought for them?''

''Oh just something to make their night a little bit more ... interesting.'' She smirks.

Oh no ...

''Hey guys thanks for coming!'' LaF hugs us. ''Perry is not here yet but she will be here later.''

''That's just perfect because she would probably freak out of she sees the gift I bought you guys.'' Carmilla chuckles. She gives it to LaF. LaF unwraps it.

''Uh what the hell is this?''

''It's a body spray with candy flavor.'' Carmilla smirks and wiggles her eyebrows. My eyes widen. Did she really bought them that?! Oh no and they think it's also a gift from me.

''That's actually pretty cool.'' LaF chuckles. ''Thanks guys.'' They walk into to kitchen.

''Now I understand why you didn't bother sharing the gift.'' I groan. Carmilla laughs.

''Now you know what I'm buying you for your birthday.''

''Uh no thank you.''

''But we can try it out together.'' She smirks. ''I know you like candy.''

''Please stop.'' I blush. ''Go make someone else blush.'' I give her a slight push. She chuckles and walks away. I flop down on the couch next to Danny. ''Hey Danny.''

''Hey. So what's up with the flirting?''

''Huh? What do you mean?''

''You and Karnstein? It's pretty obvious.''

''We always flirt. It's just in a friendly way. We have been doing that for years now.''

''Yeah but this is totally different. You are _blushing_ Hollis.''

''It's just hot in here.''

''Yeah because of Carmilla, you are totally into her.''

''Am not!'' I protest. ''It's just a little different after that night-''

''Woah woah!'' Danny interrupts me. ''What night?'' My eyes widen. Oh no ... ''Laura Hollis did you fuck her?!''

''Ssshh!'' I turn my head to look if someone could have heard that. Luckily LaF and Carmilla are both in the kitchen. ''It was _one_ time and we were both _very_ drunk. We don't even remember everything.''

''So are you gay or ...''

''I don't know.'' I shrug. ''I mean I enjoyed it yeah but ... I can't suddenly be gay right?''

''No. But you can suddenly figure out your feelings. I thought I was straight too until this one girl kissed me. We were friends for a while too but I started to feel different when I was with her. She made me blush and giggle. And sometimes I even had to walk away because I felt like I was going to explode.''

''I-I feel that too when I'm with Carm. Oh no please tell me I'm not falling in love with my best friend?'' I groan. Before Danny can give a reaction I hear this voice. A voice that always makes me feel warm inside.

''What are you guys talking about?'' Carmilla flops down on the couch in between Danny and me. She wraps her arm around my shoulder and her other around Danny's shoulder.

''Hot girls.'' Danny smirks. I give her a warning look. ''Uh and boys- hot people.''

''Really? Who were you talking about?'' Carmilla looks at me and smirks. ''Maybe some girl with long black hair, dark eyes and a pale skin?''

''Definitely not.'' 

''Hey guys Perry is here!'' LaF says.

''Congratulations Perry.'' The three of us say at the same time.

''Thanks friends.'' She smiles and looks at LaF. ''I'm very happy.'' She kisses them. I sigh. Damn I miss kissing people. I mean sure I kissed Carmilla last week, but it feels like that was months ago. God I feel like a horny teenager.

''Jealous cupcake?'' I can hear Carmilla's smirk in her voice. ''Does someone wants a kiss too?'' She teases and pokes my side with her finger. ''Hmm?'' 

''No.'' I blush. ''I'm just happy for them.''

''Right.'' She bends her head towards my ear. ''Just know that I don't mind to give a little kiss away.'' She whispers.

''Carm we have talked about this.'' I whisper back.

''What do you mean? I'm just trying to help my best friend.'' She winks. ''So do you want a drink cupcake?'' She gets up. ''I'm having a Bloody Mary.''

''Just a beer please.'' I say. She chuckles and shakes her head. ''What?''

''Nothing sweetheart.''

''Drinking beer is pretty gay.'' Danny says. I roll my eyes at her. ''Just sayin.''

_Later that night_

''Turning beer into vodka buttercup?'' My eyes widen and I jump at her voice. I turn around and slap her arm.

''Stop-doing-that!'' I hit her with every word. She chuckles.

''I'm just asking a question.'' She places her hands at both sides of my body, at the counter top. She looks at me, faces just a breath away from each other. God the urge to kiss her is so strong. Is she doing this on purpose? Is she trying to prove a point with this? I'm not giving in.

''I'm trying to get drunk, beer is not working.''

''Hmm.'' She hums. ''Let me mix something for you.'' She takes a step back, and I can breathe normal again. ''What about a Sex On The Beach.'' She wiggles her eyebrows.

''Yeah that's fine.'' I say. She smirks. Why is she like this? 

''Here you go cupcake.'' She hands me the drink. I take a sip and hum. ''Is it good?''

''Amazing. Thank you.'' I smile and press a kiss against her cheek. 

''Cupcake-'' She grabs my hand when I try to walk away. I turn back around. Again, our faces are very close. She looks at my lips and back at my eyes. She sighs. ''-Never mind.''

''Are you sure? Is there something wrong?''

''No.'' She shakes her head. ''Nothing. Never mind.'' She says again. She lazily smiles at me. ''Go enjoy the party, Kirsch was asking for you. I'm just going outside to breathe in some fresh air.''

''Okay.'' I squeeze her hand, which I've been holding this whole time. ''You know where you can find me if you want to talk. I'm always here for you.''

''Alright thank you sweetheart.''

''Hey Little Hottie.'' Kirsch is dancing with Danny and pulls me towards them. ''Where have you been?''

''Just in the kitchen grabbing a drink.'' I say. Kirsch nods and starts to dance again. He tries to pull me closer against him.'' Sorry buddy I'm not in the mood for dancing.''

''Oh come on!''

''I think she rather dances with her hot best friend.'' Danny smirks. ''Right Laura?''

''Are you serious?'' I ask a little angry. ''Can you just not tell everyone? Jesus Danny I thought I could trust you with this information.''

''Everyone can see it!''

''Danny is right.'' Kirsch says. ''You two are obvious.''

''Nothing is going on!'' I groan. ''Just- Urgh!'' I walk away.

''Stupid friends.'' I mumble while walking into the backyard. I see someone sitting in the grass. I that Carmilla? I walk up to her. ''What are you doing here?'' She turns her head.

''I told you, just breathing in some fresh air.''

''That's so not you.'' I say while sitting down next to her. ''You usually prefer breathing in alcohol-air or weed.'' She chuckles.

''I don't feel like partying tonight.''

''What's up?'' I ask. She turn her head to face me. She stares at me for a moment but then shakes her head.

''Nothing you have to worry about cupcake.'' 

I can see there is something going on. In know every face of her. This is a sad face. I know she isn't always very comfortable with talking about her feelings. So now I just wrap my arm around her waist and sit close against her, trying to comfort her. She sighs and leans in on me, resting her head against my shoulder.

''Whatever it is, it will be fine.''

''Will you stay with me?'' She asks.

''Of course I will. But I have to say, that drink of yours is working so ...''

''That's cool.'' She chuckles. ''Drunk you is fun.'' 

''We should go back inside.'' I get up and reach my hand out. She smiles and grabs it. I help her to get up. ''Wanna make me another drink?''

_Even later that night (Like the time at a party where everyone is drunk as fuck)_

''Is my cupcake drunk?'' I hear Carmilla chuckle into my ear when I have to wrap my arm around her to hold myself up. I am drunk as fuck but I feel good. There are persons who will feel sick after some high amount of alcohol ... I'm not that person. I will only feel better and better with every drop of alcohol. 

''Is she drunk?'' LaF asks. Carmilla nods. ''Good. Because we are playing Spin the Bottle.''

''What?'' Carmilla asks. ''It's literally your one year anniversary with your girlfriend and you are okay with playing Spin the Bottle?''

''Yeah.'' LaF shrugs. ''I mean we are all friends, no harm.'' I look at Carmilla who looks down at me at the exact same time. _This is not a good idea. Nope._

''Cool. Let's play.'' Kirsch says. He sits down. Danny follows and soon everyone is sitting, except for me and Carmilla.

''Carmilla, Laura?'' Perry asks. Carmilla clears her throat.

''Uh yeah ...'' She let go of me and sits down. I try to sit down but tumble against Carmilla. I giggle. ''Watch out cupcake you're going to hurt yourself.''

''I'm fine.'' I giggle. ''I'll go first.''

I take a deep breath and spin the bottle. It feels like it takes ages until it stops spinning. My eyes widen. I look at Carmilla. She looks back at me, with her eyes just as big.

''Maybe we should- mmm.'' Her words turn into a low moan when I cut her off with my lips. Her hands automatically tangle into my hair. I open my mouth and push my tongue against her lips. She immediately let me in. One of my hands is cupping her face and my other hand rests on her leg.

''Damn Hollis!'' I hear LaF chuckle but I don't give a damn. Carmilla's lips just feel so good. And yes I'm drunk, again. And I probably going to regret this tomorrow. But you know what? I need this. I just _need_ to kiss her. She pulls back. Her breath is caressing my skin. I'm frozen. I can't move. ''Okaaay sooo ... this game turned out different than expected.''

''LaF has a secret lounge room in their basement.'' Carmilla whispers into my ear. I just nod. She gets up and helps me to get up too. I stumble again but she holds me close against her body to keep me up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think? :)


	5. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura's isn't feeling well so Carmilla takes her home. They talk and make an interesting deal ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. Too fast? Meh.
> 
> Carmilla's POV :D
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Sexual content
> 
>  
> 
> CARMILLA SEASON 3 TODAY HOW EXCITED ARE YOU GUYS?!

**POV Carmilla**

Laura pushes me on the huge lounge couch. She stumbles and falls down on top of me. I let out a quiet _'oef'_ when her body hits mine. Our bodies flush together and her face hovers above mine. 

She presses her lips against mine. It's not soft and gentle like the last time we kissed. It's rough and sloppy. Not my favorite kind of kissing but it's fine. Her lips still feel really good. I'm sober enough to realize that I should stop this. Because she is only doing this because she is drunk and she doesn't know what she is doing. But I can't. I want her. 

She moves her face to press, just as rough and sloppy, kisses against my neck. _Don't get lost in the feeling Karnstein, you need to stop this._ Instead of doing that, I tangle my fingers in her hair and press her closer against me. I moan when she sucks at my pulls point. _Shit._

I wrap my arms around her and flip us over. Our lips meet again and I take over the control of the kiss to make it less rough and sloppy. I like gentle kisses, especially with her. I slip my hand underneath her shirt to softly caress her hips while our lips move slowly with each other. She tangles her fingers in my hair and presses her lips harder against me, obviously trying to make clear that this kiss is way too slow for her. I kiss her with more eager and she moans into my mouth. _God that sound is beautiful_. I caress my hand up along her waist and the side of her breast. Another moan fills the room. I cup her breast gently in my hand while I trail my lips down her neck. She gasps and pushes her hips up to meet mine. I moan and my hips, totally out of my control, start to grind against her.

I feel her nails dig into my shoulder through my shirt. I take my time to study her face. Her cheeks are red and her eyes full of lust. God why can't she be mine? I've been having this crush for ages already and she still isn't mine. We had sex, yes, but I don't even remember that night. And we are still just friends.

I realize that I've been staring at her, lost in my thoughts, for too long. When I get back to reality there is a very beautiful girl lying underneath me with her eyes closed. I frown.

''Cupcake?'' I groan. ''Did you really pass out?'' I shake her shoulder. ''Laura are you serious?'' I sigh. ''Fucking great.'' I get up. ''Alright buttercup.'' I bend down to kiss her forehead. ''Get some rest. You are going to feel horrible when you wake up.''

I'm having a hangover. This sucks but luckily I remember last night in detail. Laura and I stayed at LaF's place. Laura obviously because she passed out and I slept on the couch in the living room to make sure everything is going to be fine with her when she wakes up.

I woke up by the smell of coffee. I walk into the kitchen to see LaF, who's making breakfast.

''Mmm coffee.'' I hum and take their mug. They roll their eyes in annoyance. I smirk. ''So did Perry enjoy the gift I bought?'' I wiggle my eyebrows. 

''She actually freaked out.''

''Sucks.'' I say while taking a sip of my coffee.

''So why are you having a hickey?'' LaF asks. My eyed widen. Oh no ... ''Karnstein.'' They say in a warning voice. ''You better didn't bang her in _my_ house, on _my_ couch, did you?!''

''No.'' I sigh. ''She passed out.''

''What?'' LaF starts to laugh. ''That's-'' They can't finish their sentence because they are laughing too hard.

''Oh shut up.'' I groan. ''It's probably good that it didn't happen.'' I feel sad now. Why can't I just ignore this feeling? I can't be in love with my best friend. It will ruin this friendship. Maybe I just need to take a step back?

''Carm?'' I hear behind me. I turn around. Laura. She looks terrible. ''I don't feel well.'' The pain in her voice breaks my heart. I get up and walk towards her. She wraps her arms around me to hug me. ''Will you please bring me home? This hangover is a bitch.''

''Sure.'' I pull back and smile at her. I cup her face in my hand and caress her cheek with my thumb. ''You will feel better after some tea.'' I turn to face LaF. ''I'm taking her home. Thanks for letting us stay.''

''No problem buddy.''

''It happened again, didn't it?'' Laura breaks the silence in the car on our way to her apartment. Damn it. I look at her.

''How did you figure?''

''You have a hickey. Who else could it have been other than me? Not LaF or Perry and definitely not Kirsch or Danny.'' She shrugs. ''And what else was I doing on a couch in a basement?''

''I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought you there. I mean you were the one who kissed me but I was the one who took it a step further.''

''Don't do that.'' She shakes her head. ''Don't blame yourself. There is obviously something going on between us. I just can't explain what it is.''

''Do you _want_ to know what it is?''

''I don't know.'' She shrugs. ''Probably.''

''Are you _willing_ to figure things out?''

''Not if it has a chance to ruin our friendship.''

''And what if we promise it won't?'' I ask. ''What if we promise that whatever happens between us, it won't ruin our friendship?''

''Then I'm willing to figure things out.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not where I wanted to go with this story but whatever I think this can turn out interesting as well.


	6. not-so-innocent Hollis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhh ... sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT 
> 
>  
> 
> Another POV Carmilla :)

**POV Carmilla**

''Did I really pass out?'' Laura groans while we get into her apartment.

''Yes.'' I chuckle. ''Where do you wanna go?''

''Bedroom please. I really need to sleep and get rid of this hangover.''

''Alright.'' I help her into her bedroom. She lies down and hums. 

''This is much better than that couch.'' She smiles at me. ''Thanks for helping me.''

''No problem cupcake. Do you need something?''

''Yes.'' She nods. She grabs my hand and pulls me down. She presses a soft kiss against my lips. She pulls back and giggles while bitting down on her bottom lip. ''Okay thank you.''

''That was it?'' I ask with raised eyebrows.

''Yes. Now may I sleep?''

''You're killing me Hollis.''

_Two days later_

She is standing in front of the mirror, fixing her hair. We make eye contact through the mirror before I pull my tank-top over my head and throw it somewhere across the room. Laura's eyes widen and she turns around. I walk up to her.

''Carm what are you do-mmm.'' I cut her off with my lips. I grab her shirt and pull her closer. Our bodies flush together. She tangles her hands in my hair and our lips move together in the most _delicious_ way. There is no tongue involved in this kiss, but it's warm and soft and that's all I need to enjoy a kiss. 

I'm already out of breath by this little kiss. I pull back and rest my head against her forehead. Our breathes mix together. I keep my eyes closed and enjoy the feeling of our bodies against each other and her hot breath against my skin. 

I of course didn't pull my tank-top off for just this little kiss, but that was by far the most enjoyable kiss I've ever shared with someone. My lips still tingle and I smile at the feeling. 

I feel Laura's soft lips against my cheek, and a kiss at the corner of my mouth, and then I feel her lips move along my jawline to press a kiss just below my ear. I shiver. I keep my eyes closed this whole time, focusing on what her lips are doing. I open my eyes again when I feel her hand on my cheek. Her eyes are filled with lust and something else I can't describe. 

I crush my lips back against hers. A little more eager this time but still soft and gentle. Her tongue presses against my lips and the moment she tries to takes over the control of the kiss, the kiss gets way more heated. It's literally a fight for control. She cups the back of my neck in her hand and deepens the kiss. _Fuck_. 

I slip my hands under her shirt. One of my hands rest on her hip while I trail my other hand up along her belly. This girl eats tons of cookies but she still has abs. I sport everyday and my abs are less visible than hers! Life is not fair. Well not the time to worry about that. Because her tongue is in my mouth and her nails are softly scratching down my back and ... _oh god_. 

I moan when her other hand slip into the back pocket of my leather pants, and she gently grabs my butt to pull me closer. I smile against her lips. This girl isn't as innocent as she looks. The kiss breaks because of my smile and she pulls back to look at me. Is she annoyed? Oh well no more smiling I guess. I lean forwards to kiss her again but she takes a step back. I feel cold without her against me.

I look at her wit curious eyes, wondering what she is going to do. She grabs the hem of her shirt and pulls it off. My eyes wander down her body. Her beautiful sexy body. Only looking at her turns me on she fucking much. I realize that I'm staring at her boobs so I look back at her face to see that her cheeks turned red.

I walk back up to her and grab her butt to pull her against me. If she can do that, I'm allowed to do the same. It's just fair. I swallow her moan by pressing my lips against hers again. I feel her hand trail down my body, along my chest, down my belly and into my- ... My eyes widen and I pull back. She slips her hand directly into my underwear and she doesn't hesitate to stroke through my folds. I feel my knees getting weak and I have to wrap myself around her to hold myself up. She keeps stroking me softly while her lips press against my neck. I dig my nails into her shoulders and moan. I need more. 

With a whine I pull her hand out of my pants to push her on her bed. She looks surprised at me. I get out of my leather pants and boxer-brief. Laura's eyes widen and she keeps staring at my sex. What she never saw a vagina before? She obviously has because we had sex before but she probably don't remember that either. I walk up to her to get rid of her pants too. When her pants are off, I tangle my fingers into her pantie and look at her for permission to take it off. She nods. I take it off and throw it on top of the other clothes. 

I crawl on top of her and straddle her thigh. _Okay holy fuck_. I can't help but roll my hips at the feeling. I'm so fucking turned on. Laura grabs my hips to keep me from moving. She slips her hand in between my thighs and her finger moves against me. I think my eyes just rolled into my head. _Holy fuck please keep doing that._ I have to put my hands on her belly to keep myself up. I bite down on my lip to try suppress my moans but I can't. 

I feel the tips of her fingers slip into my entrance and I immediately grab her wrist to stop her. ''Please don't do that.'' I mumble. I feel my cheeks getting red out of embarrassment. Laura's eyes widen and I see guilt in her eyes. ''You don't have to feel guilty but I just don't like it.'' I smile at her. ''Keep it on the outside sweetheart.'' She nods and starts to continue what she was doing before. ''Mmm fuck.'' My nails dig into her skin. ''Are you sure you don't have experience with girls?''

''Yes I'm sure. But I have a vagina myself I know how things work.'' She speeds her movements up a little. She is driving me crazy. I feel myself on the edge but she isn't going fast enough to make me cum. It's frustrating but also very pleasurable. Even though I would love to enjoy this moment a little longer, I need that release. So I start to roll my hips with her movements. I moan and my nails scratch down her belly. Damn it I didn't meant to do that. But this feels so good and I can't control my body at the moment.

I feel my orgasm getting closer and closer ... I gasp and shut my eyes close when it hits me. My nail dig even further into her skin. I moan one last time and collapse on top of her. Her arms wrap around my body to hold me close. I'm breathing fast and my heart is beating in a weird rhythm. I feel her move some hair behind my ear.

''Are you okay?'' She asks.

''Mhm.'' I hum with my face still buried in her neck. ''My body is reacting really weird on this.'' So this never happened before and I don't know what the fuck is happening. ''This is embarrassing.''

''It's okay really.'' She softly strokes her hand through my hair. ''You should rest.'' I roll off of her and lie down on my side, facing her.

''I'm sorry I swear this usually doesn't happen.'' I smirk. ''I'll pay you back later.''

''Alright.'' She smiles at me. ''Don't worry about it. Just get some rest.''

One hour later I wake up. Laura, who is still naked, is lying next to me reading a book. I reach my hand out to caress her thigh. She turns her head to look at me. She smiles.

''Hey. Feeling better?''

''Much.'' I smile back.

''Good. Because you owe me an amazing orgasm.'' She throws her book aside and crawl on top of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS SEASON 3 WAS SO AMAZING. I'M NOT GOING TO SPOIL ANYTHING (for those who haven't seen it yet) BUT EPISODE 12 AND 16 WHAT THE FUCK.


	7. Platonic fuck buddies

**POV Carmilla**

''I thought you left again.'' I hear behind me while two warm arms wrap around me. A tiny body presses against my back. I smile when I feel Laura's lips against the back of my neck. After the small peck she rests her head on my shoulder. 

I grab her hand that is resting on my belly and caress my thumb along it. ''Never again.'' I turn around in her arms. She smiles at me and moves her arms to wrap them around my neck. I wrap my arms around her waist and we stare at each other for a moment.

''It's three o'clock what are you doing in the kitchen?'' She asks.

''Making some coffee. I couldn't sleep.''

''You couldn't sleep and you decide to drink caffeine? That's weird.''

I chuckle. ''Right.'' I look at her lips. I bite down on my own bottom lip, thinking back at what happened a couple hours ago. Her sweet lips, so soft again mine. I swear she is the best kisser _ever_. ''Can I kiss you?''

''Are you seriously asking me for permission?'' She chuckles and shakes her head. ''We literally had _sex_ just a couple hours ago. So yeah you can kiss me.''

''I just thought that it would be weird because we are _friends_ , you know. And I know that we agreed to figure things out but what exactly are we doing and what are we _not_ doing because-''

''Who's rambling now?'' She teases. I feel my cheeks turn slightly pink. ''Just kiss me.'' I smile and lean forwards to capture her lips with my own. I immediately get dizzy by the feeling of her soft lips. She sighs against my lips and moves her lips softly against mine. She slightly bites down on my bottom lip and pulls back. She smiles and rests her forehead against mine. 

''Figuring things out already?'' I breathe out. She just giggles. ''I've figured things out for quit a long time now.'' I mumble. Her thumbs are softly caressing my jaw while she keeps resting her forehead against mine with her eyes closed. My hands are on her hips, keeping her close against me.

''I know.'' She says. ''I know what you feel you don't have to explain it.'' She moves to look at me. ''I don't want you to feel like I'm using you. I truly want to figure things out.''

''Figure things out with _me_ , or just your sexuality?'' I ask. She stares at me. 

''A bit of both I guess. I obviously feel something for you. If I was only trying to figure out my sexuality I could have figured it out with just any girl.'' She shakes her head. ''I don't want that. I want this with you.''

''As long as you don't play with my heart buttercup.'' I tease. ''I know you're a little heart breaker.''

''Oh shut up.'' She playfully shoves me away. ''We are just _best friends_ I can't give you a heartbreak.''

''Yeah you can. You can give me a platonic heartbreak.'' 

''Right. Platonic buddies.'' 

''Dork.'' I chuckle and kiss her cheek. ''Seriously though what are we? Are we like fuck-buddies now?''

''Oh my god.'' Her eyes widen. ''You can't call me that!''

''Best friends fuck-buddies?''

''Urgh. Let's just not give it a name?''

''Deal.'' She grabs her coffee. ''You should go back to bed. I'll be there after I finish my coffee.''

''Like you can sleep after that huge amount of caffeine.'' 

''No. But I can _watch_ you sleep.'' I smirk. ''You're cute.'' I wink at her. She blushes. ''Alright cupcake.'' I press a kiss against her lips. ''Goodnight.''

''Goodnight.''

**8:36 - LaFonbrain:** _How are things going with you and tiny gay Hollis?_

 **8:40 - Me:** _First of all fuck you for waking me up_

 **8:42 - Me:** _Second of all we are great_

 **8:43 - Me:** _Now let me sleep_

**8:50 - LaFonbrain:** _Come on grumpy cat_

**8:51 - LaFonbrain:** _Have you had your meal or nah_

 **8:55 - Me:** _Oh my god I'm not talking to you anymore_

''Carm what are you doing?'' Laura mumbles. She turns around on her other side to face me. ''It's too early to be on your phone. Who are you texting?''

''LaFontaine.''

''What about?''

''Nothing just go back to sleep.''

''Now I know you're lying.'' She reaches out, trying to grab my phone. ''If you're texting it's about _something_. If you say _nothing_ you're hiding something. Let me see.''

''It's private.''

''Mhm.'' She hums and grabs my phone. I roll my eyes. She raises her eyebrows at me after reading the texts. ''Meal? Really?''

''What? LaF said that not me!'' I groan. ''Just go back to sleep.'' I lie back down on my side and close my eyes. I feel soft lips against my cheek. 

''You can have me for breakfast.'' She whispers into my ear. My eyes shoot open, suddenly _very_ awake. ''Laura Hollis what did you just say?''

''You heard me.'' She says. I smirk and climb on top of her, straddling her hips. ''Look who's suddenly very awake.''

''I like breakfast.'' I smirk. I bend down. She closes her eyes, waiting for me to kiss her lips, but I press my lips against her neck instead. I slowly, painfully slowly, kiss down her neck to her collarbone. I lift up her sleeping-shirt and lower myself down so I can kiss along her belly. Laura hums. I smile against her skin. I slightly bite down on her hip before kissing my way back up. I hover my face above her. ''I also really enjoy taking my time to eat my breakfast.''

''Same.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	8. Broken heart

_Two weeks later_

 

**POV Carmilla**

''Hey.'' Laura says while entering the living room. I'm lying on her couch. ''You know I didn't give you that key so you can just get into my house whenever you want.'' She drops her bag on the ground and walks over to me.

I smile at her and open my arms to invite her for a hug. She rolls her eyes and crawls on top of me. She rests her head on my chest and I wrap my arms around her body, holding her tight.

''You also can't expect that I always forgive you if you hug me.'' She looks at me with a serious face. I have to hold back my laugh. She is adorable. I just hum and and move my head to kiss her. She smiles against my lips. ''Damn it.'' She mumbles. ''This is just not fair.'' She presses her lips back against mine. I slip my hand underneath her shirt and start to caress her back up and down. 

She bites down on my bottom lip and pulls back to start placing kisses against my jawline. ''I always win.'' I smirk. She hums and I feel her tongue against my skin. Her hand moves between our bodies and under the waistband of my sweatpants. Her fingers move closer and closer to my sex.

''Or maybe you're the loser this time.'' She whispers into my ear and pulls her hand back. She gets off of me. I raise my eyebrows at her. She is joking right? She walks to the kitchen. ''Stop being so full of yourself.''

''Urgh.'' I let my head fall back against the couch with a groan.

_One week later_

 

''So I told my dad about our not so platonic relationship.'' Laura says during lunch. I took her to her favorite place.

''What did he say?''

''He said that he kinda already knew that I'm not straight.''

''So he is cool with it?''

''Yeah.'' Laura shrugs. ''He said he is proud of me that I'm figuring out my feelings.''

''That's good. I'm proud of you too.'' I smile at her. She smiles back.

''Now let's go.'' She get's up and bends down to my ear. ''I got to thank you for this lunch.'' She winks at me and walks away.

This girl is going to be the death of me.

_Three days later_

 

''Hey Laura.'' I say while I'm behind her in the shower. ''Do you love me?'' She turns around to face me. She wraps her arms around me and looks me into my eyes.

''Of course I love you.'' She caresses the back of my neck with her thumbs. ''You're my best friend. I'm still figuring out if I love you in other ways.'' She kisses my cheek. ''I need time. That's okay right?''

''Yeah.'' I smile weakly at her. ''I just hoped that you already knew. But it's fine take your time.''

''I don't want to hurt you. I know what _you_ feel and if all of this is getting too much for you-'' She takes a deep breath. ''-you can tell me. Okay?''

''I know.'' I nod. ''But it's fine really. I'll give you all the time you need.''

_Two days later_

 

''You said you wanted to figure this out with _me_!'' I yell at her while we are in the car. ''You said you don't want to hurt me or break my heart! And now I saw you kissing another girl!''

''I told you not to just get into my house whenever you want!''

''God!'' I groan in frustration. ''I feel like you cheated on me. You fucking hurt me!'' 

''We are _not_ in a relationship!''

''Whatever Laura!'' I turn my attention back to the road.

There are two big white lights coming closer and closer ... My eyes widen and before I can move away, the car hits the front the car. The airbag unfolds right into my face. My head flips back and I shut my eyes close when I feel a stitch in my shoulder.

I shoot my eyes back open when I realize what just happened. I look beside me to look at Laura. Time seems to stop, my heart seems to stop beating. Her airbag didn't open. Her head it lying on the dashboard and her body is limp. Blood is dripping down her face. 

''Laura!'' I shake her shoulder. ''Laura wake up!'' No reaction. I scream and tears start to roll down my face. ''NO! NO LAURA WAKE UP!''


	9. Wake up

**POV Carmilla**

I'm looking at Laura who is lying in a hospital bed. Her face is pale. Like she is dead. The machines next to her bed are to only things telling me otherwise. I'm holding her hand that luckily still feels warm and I'm caressing my thumb along it. I just want her to wake up.

''Come on Laura.'' I whisper. ''Wake up. I can't wait to see your eyes again, to hear your voice.'' I bring her hand to my mouth and press my lips against her skin. ''You will be fine. Everything is going to be fine.'' I press another kiss against her hand. ''Please Laura.''

I've been siting here for three hours now. Staring at her, holding her hand and begging her to wake up. My eyes are burning and red from all the tears. I just couldn't keep it in. I cried and cried and cried ... Because this is my fault. I wasn't paying attention on the road. 

There is a knock on the door and just a second later LaFontaine and Perry walk in.

''How is she doing?'' LaFontaine asks.

''The doctor said she will wake up but she needs time.''

''How much time?'' 

I shrug. ''It really depends on how strong she is.''

''She is strong.'' Perry says. ''So that's good news.'' 

''Yeah.'' I smile and squeeze Laura's hand. ''Come on love.'' A tear rolls down my cheek. ''Just wake up.'' I whisper. My eyes widen. Did she just move her thumb? ''Laura?'' I get up. ''Laura if you can hear me, just move you thumb again.'' Her thumb strokes against my hand again. ''Go get the doctor she is waking up.'' LaF storms out of the room. ''You are fine Laura.'' I smile. ''I'm here with you.''

''Hey sweetheart.'' I smile when Laura opens her eyes. I see panic in her eyes. ''It's okay. Don't be afraid you are fine.'' I cup her face in my hand and caress her cheek with my thumb.

''I-I ...''

''Sshh.'' I shake my head. ''Don't talk. Just rest.'' She tries to shake her head but her head barely moves. God even now she is stubborn.

''K- ... K-'' She groans. ''K-kiss.'' I smile. Stubborn. I bend down and press a kiss against her lips.

A small smile appears on her face before she shuts her eyes again. But now I know she is fine.

''C-Carm.'' My eyes shoot open. It's night and I fell asleep in this chair. ''C-armilla.''

''I'm here.'' I get up and grab her hand. I smile at her. ''Hey beautiful.'' She smiles weakly. 

''W-'' She is breathing heavily, struggling with her words. ''W-water.'' I grab a bottle of water from the table and hold it against her lips. I let a few drops slip into her mouth. She hums. 

''Better?'' I ask. She nods slightly. ''Is there something else you want?'' I feel her thumb caressing along my hand again. ''My hand?'' Again, a slight nod. ''I'm already holding your hand sweetheart.''

''N-no.'' She breathes a few times before continue talking. ''Cheek.''

''You want me to caress your cheek?'' She nods again. I smile and move my other hand to cup her cheek. I start to caress it softly with my thumb. ''I'll do whatever you want sweetheart. Everything that makes you feel better.'' She strokes my hand again and presses her cheek more against my hand with a smile. I love this girl so much. 

''P-pain- you?''

''No I'm fine. My shoulder hurts a little but that's all. It's not fair is it? Since I'm the one who caused this accident, and you're the one in pain. I wish I could take your pain. Do you know what happened?'' She shakes her head. ''I wasn't paying attention on the road so a car hit us. Your airbag didn't open. I'm so sorry.''

''F-fine.'' She shakes her head. ''Love y-you.''

''I love you too. You should take some more rest.'' I press a kiss against her forehead and her eyes close again.

She wakes up that morning. She is feeling better and she is actually able to talk complete sentences now, with struggles, but at least it's getting better.

''H-how is your shoulder?''

''Fine. I took some painkillers. Don't worry about me cupcake. You're the one lying in a hospital bed.''

''I don't feel p-pain.''

''That's because you are full of painkillers too.'' I chuckle. 

''I want to go home.''

''You can't. I'm sorry but you have to stay here for a while.''

''Are you staying w-with me?''

''Always.''


	10. Gone

**POV Carmilla**

''I'm so sorry.'' I cry while holding her cold hand. _She is gone she is gone she is gone_ ... The doctors words keep echoing in my head. ''Please come back to me.'' I whisper. I keep holding her hand and I reach my other hand to cup her face. I caress her pale cheek with my thumb. ''I'm sorry.'' I cry again. 

 _She is gone she is gone she is gone ..._ This is my fault. ''Come on just move your thumb.'' I squeeze her hand. ''Just like you did last time.'' But last time she had a heartbeat.

''Laura I don't want to live without you.'' I press her hand against my own cheek. Ice cold. ''I want to feel your warmth against my skin again.'' _She is gone she is gone she is gone ..._

I slide my hand down her cheek and along her neck. I rest my hand on top of her chest where her heart used to be beating. ''I want to feel your heartbeat.''

I kiss her hand. Her skin used to feel so warm against my lips. ''Come back to me.'' I cry. She is not coming back to me. _She is gone she is gone she is gone_ ... ''Don't leave me cupcake.'' My tears roll down my cheek and on top of her hand.

''I love you.'' I press another kiss against her hand. ''You're the love of my life.'' I keep my lips pressed against her hand. ''I want to be with you. Please come back to me.''

I move my hand back to her cheek. ''Open your eyes sweetheart.'' I cry. ''Please open your eyes!'' _She is gone she is gone she is gone_ ...

''I'm not ready to say goodbye.'' I whisper. ''Stay with me. We can live a happy life together.''

I smile weakly at the idea of her and me having a life together. ''We can move in with each other.'' I caress her cheek softly. ''We can get married.'' My smile grows wider. ''You can be my wife.'' My lips press in a smile against her hand. ''We can have kids. But only if you carry them. Because then they will have your beauty.''

 _She is gone she is gone she is gone_ ... We will never have a future together. This dream will never come true. 

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see LaFontaine. ''It's time to go.'' They say and squeezes my shoulder softly.

My eyes widen. ''What? No! She has not woken up yet! We have to wait!'' I turn back to look at Laura. I get up to hover above her face. ''Hey sweetheart. It's time for you to open your eyes now.'' I whisper. ''Come on love.'' I caress my hand through her hair.

''Carm-''

''No!'' I shout at LaFontaine. ''I can't leave her! We have to wait!'' I cry. My tears fall down on her face. ''Laura please. Please please please come back to me.'' _She is gone she is gone she is gone_...

''It's time to say goodbye.'' LaFontaine says. 

''No.'' I cry. I press my forehead against hers. ''I love you.'' I kiss her cheek. ''I love you so much.'' I kiss her forehead. ''Please my sweet cupcake.'' I beg her. ''Please come back to me.'' I kiss her lips. Ice cold. 

LaFontaine pulls at my hand. I turn to look at them. ''You are going to be okay.'' They say. ''Everything will be okay.'' 

I turn back to look at Laura. One last time. I look at her face for the last time. Her eyes, her nose, her lips, her cheeks ... One last time. 

I turn and start to walk away.

I will never see those beautiful honey brown eyes again. 

I will never feel her warm soft lips against mine again. 

I will never caress her soft blond hair again. 

I will never hear her voice again. 

I will never feel her love again.

She is gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
>  
> 
> :)


	11. She is mine

**POV Carmilla**

_I will never see those beautiful honey brown eyes again._

_I will never feel her warm soft lips against mine again._

_I will never caress her soft blond hair again._

_I will never hear her voice again._

_I will never feel her love again._

_She is gone._

''No ... No Laura come back to me.''

''Carm?'' I feel a warm hand against my cheek. My eyes shoot open. ''Calm down.'' A soft sweet voice says. I look at the honey brown eyes in front of me. 

''Laura.'' I breathe out. I wrap my arms around her neck and hug her. ''You're here.''

''Of course I'm here.'' She says. She presses a kiss against my cheek. She pulls back to look at me. ''What's wrong?''

''I-I ... You were dead.'' I feel a tear roll down my cheek. ''You were gone.''

''Sshh.'' She wipes the tear away. ''It was just a dream. I'm okay. I'm here with you.''

She kisses my lips. They are not ice cold like in my dream. They are warm. I grab her waist and pull her closer. I smile when I feel her tongue against my bottom lip but I quickly kiss her back. She tangles her hands in my hair to keep me close against her.

I push her on her back and crawl on top of her. I slide my hand underneath her tank-top, knowing she isn't wearing a bra, and cup her breast in my hand. She softly moans and I can't help but smile again. I press a soft kiss just below her ear and and her nails dig into the back of my neck. I know her weak spots. I let my hot breath caress along her skin before I bite down on her pulse point and suck on it until there is a visible mark.

She takes my hand that is cupping her breast and slides it down her body until I reach the waistband of her underwear. _Alright very clear Laura Hollis._

I move my head to look at her and shake my head with a smirk. I grab the hem of her tank-top and pull it off. I bend down to press a soft kiss against her breast and then grab the hem of my own tank-top to pull it off too. I press my body against hers and moan at the contact.

Laura cups my face in her hands. We stare at each other for a moment before she presses her lips against mine again to share a gentle kiss.

I feel her grabbing my hand again. Just like she did before she slides my hand down her body but this time she doesn't stop at the waistband, she slides my hand down her underwear.

Okay so not so much foreplay this time.

And she clearly doesn't need any.

''I had a lot of time to think while I was lying in that hospital bed for two weeks.'' She says while we are still trying to catch our breathes. She is still on top of me, her face hovering above mine.

''And?''

''And I've figured out my feelings.'' Oh ... ''I love you.'' My heart start to beat faster. ''More than just a friend.'' I smile.

''Really?'' She nods. ''So uh-'' Come on Karnstein ask it! ''Do you want to be my girlfriend?''

''Yes.'' She giggles and kisses me.

I smile. ''So uh Laura ...''

''Yeah?''

''About that lap dance ...''

 

Finally. She is mine.

 

 

**_The end_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OF COURSE SHE IS NOT DEAD
> 
> A couple of you already guessed it: Just a dream
> 
> So this is the end I hope y'all enjoyed reading this story. I for sure enjoyed writing it.
> 
> And who knows maybe one day there is going to be a part 2 ;)
> 
>  
> 
> I'm already writing a new story. I'll post the first chapter later this day. Maybe check that one out too? Don't expect too much though. I'm not the best writer but I just like to write and I think that's most important right?
> 
>  
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING.


End file.
